The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical forceps used for open surgical procedures and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bipolar forceps having a disposable electrode assembly for sealing, cauterizing, coagulating/desiccating and/or cutting vessels and vascular tissue.